Volcano's Wrath
Volcano's Wrath is the tenth episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Robert Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Main Characters *Gaia *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Suchi *Tommy Kahuku *Lanai Kahuku *Sly Sludge *Ooze Plot Synopsis Sly Sludge has claimed to solve the world's garbage problem. He says he is able to shrink huge piles of garbage down to pea-sized amounts. When the Planeteers investigate, they discover that Sludge is really incinerating the trash in Mt. Pele, an active volcano on Laipuno Island. Episode Summary None yet. Planeteer Alerts Captain Planet: Many of the things we throw away can be used again! That's called recycling. Linka: The bottles in our trash can be turned into windows. Kwame: And old papers into new books. Gaia: The more things we recycle, the fewer of Earth's precious resources we use up, and the more beautiful it stays. Captain Planet: Together, we can make a difference! Recycle – the power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *Although this episode marks Sly Sludge's first appearance, the Planeteers and Captain Planet speak of him as if they've met him before. *At one point, Linka speaks with Gi's voice. Quotes Gaia: Sly Sludge will bury that beautiful island with his trash. Wheeler: What's the big deal. In Brooklyn I'd take to the curb and the garbage truck would haul it away. Linka: And where do you think they took it? To the stadium of Yankees? Trash does not just disappear. Gaia: You're right, Linka. Civilisation is running out of room for its garbage, and so, the uncivilised Sly Sludge is becoming filthy rich with his dirty tricks. He promises to take care of people's trash, but then dumps it where he pleases. Ma-Ti: Even on beautiful Laipuno Island. Kwame: Don't worry, Gaia. We will stop that conman. Gi: Let's hit the Eco-sub, gang. Planeteers: Go, Planet! Gaia: Children. They make a mother proud. Ma-Ti is standing in the path on an oncoming Trashmatic, an 8-wheeled truck which measures at least 170 feet long, 40 feet tall, 40 feet wide, and weighs at least 2,200 short tons (which is also how much trash the vehicle is capable of transporting at a time). It has a bulldozer's blade and a dump truck's tipper. Linka: Ma-Ti, hands up! Wheeler: That's heads up, not hands up! Pulls Ma-Ti to safety. The driver--Tommy Kahuku's sister, Lanai--emerges from the cab. Lanai Kahuku: Hey, Sly Sludge is the hottest thing that ever happened to Laipuno Island. Tommy Kahuku: You fool! You're deserting your own people! Wheeler: Yo, Tommy, take it easy on the babe! Tommy Kahuku: That's no babe. That's my sister, Lanai. She's Sludge's #1 Trashmatic mechanic. Lanai Kahuku: My brother's a real doubting Tommy. He only trusts the old ways. Wheeler (notices smoke coming out of the volcano Mt. Pele, where Sly Sludge is incinerating the trash which he claims to be shrinking): Volcano! Lanai Kahuku: Yes, don't worry. Mt. Pele hasn't erupted in centuries. Tommy Kahuku: The old people say, that when the volcano spirit, Pele, was angry, she exploded with lava. And only Namaka, the spirit of the sea, could cool her fury. And that's how our island was formed. Gallery volcano01.jpg volcano02.jpg volcano03.jpg volcano04.jpg volcano05.jpg volcano06.jpg volcano07.jpg volcano08.jpg volcano09.jpg volcano10.jpg volcano11.jpg volcano12.jpg volcano13.jpg|"Go, Planet!" volcano14.jpg|"Children. They make a mother proud." volcano15.jpg volcano16.jpg volcano17.jpg volcano18.jpg volcano19.jpg volcano20.jpg volcano21.jpg volcano22.jpg volcano23.jpg volcano24.jpg volcano25.jpg volcano26.jpg Volcano27.jpg Volcano28.jpg volcano29.jpg volcano30.jpg volcano31.jpg volcano32.jpg volcano33.jpg volcano34.jpg volcano35.jpg volcano36.jpg volcano37.jpg volcano38.jpg volcano39.jpg volcano40.jpg Volcano41.jpg volcano42.jpg volcano43.jpg volcano44.jpg volcano45.jpg volcano46.jpg volcano47.jpg volcano48.jpg volcano49.jpg volcano50.jpg volcano51.jpg volcano52.jpg Volcano53.jpg volcano54.jpg volcano55.jpg volcano56.jpg Volcano57.jpg volcano58.jpg Volcano60.jpg Volcano59.jpg Volcano61.jpg volcano62.jpg volcano63.jpg volcano64.jpg volcano65.jpg volcano66.jpg volcano67.jpg volcano68.jpg volcano69.jpg volcano70.jpg volcano71.jpg volcano72.jpg volcano73.jpg Volcano74.jpg Volcano75.jpg volcano76.jpg volcano77.jpg volcano78.jpg volcano79.jpg volcano80.jpg volcano81.jpg volcano82.jpg volcano83.jpg volcano84.jpg volcano85.jpg volcano86.jpg volcano87.jpg volcano88.jpg volcano89.jpg volcano90.jpg volcano91.jpg volcano92.jpg volcano93.jpg volcano94.jpg volcano95.jpg volcano96.jpg volcano97.jpg volcano98.jpg volcano99.jpg volcano100.jpg volcano101.jpg Volcano102.jpg volcano103.jpg volcano104.jpg volcano105.jpg volcano106.jpg volcano107.jpg volcano108.jpg volcano109.jpg volcano110.jpg volcano111.jpg volcano112.jpg volcano113.jpg volcano114.jpg volcano115.jpg volcano116.jpg volcano117.jpg volcano118.jpg volcano119.jpg volcano120.jpg volcano121.jpg volcano122.jpg volcano123.jpg volcano124.jpg volcano125.jpg volcano126.jpg volcano127.jpg volcano128.jpg volcano129.jpg Volcano130.jpg volcano131.jpg volcano132.jpg volcano133.jpg volcano134.jpg volcano135.jpg volcano136.jpg volcano137.jpg volcano138.jpg volcano139.jpg volcano140.jpg volcano141.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes